Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Castlegrounds)
|fullname = Mitchell Van Morgan |nickname = Mr. Nickelodeon (His Nickelodeon(Viacom) nickname) Mitchie Mitch (by reverencing a Richie Rich title) Dennis Mitchell (by reverencing Dennis Mitchell from Dennis The Menace) The Legendary Speed Demon Big Blue The Fastest Man Alive *Blue Wind (by Soleanna citizen) Pin cushion (by Marquessa) Faker (by Scottie) |family = |likes = |dislikes = *Seeing someone cry *His friends in danger or threatened *Losing *His enemies *Deep water *Getting wet *Eggs *Slowness *Whenever Carolyn belittles with him *When Carolyn argue with him for a small extent of time *When Carolyn brings out her Bow & Arrow sometimes *When someone insults his speed *Waiting *Being impersonated and thought to have turned evil *Having to quit a battle *When someone claims to be faster than him *Being unable to run *His Colubrid Mitchell form }} |quote = "If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything." |occupation = Elementary school student Gus' Games and Grub employee ||englishactor = Jason Anthony Griffith |birthday = 11http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163309/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lincoln/ |friends = Clyde (best friend, wingman) Ronnie Anne Santiago (girlfriend) His sisters Bobby Santiago Liam Zach Rusty Spokes Lindsey Sweetwater |enemies = Lori (when being bossy) Lynn (when bullying him) Lola (when she gets threatening) Ronnie Anne Santiago (former) Exterminator Tetherby Chandler Bratty Kid The Manager Park Ranger Sue |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) |goal = To be either an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost hunter |birthplace = Raleighopolis (aka Raleigh, NC) |signature= }} Mitchell Van Morgan is the main character and protagonist of Mitchell Castlegrounds. Biography Mitchell is the sixth oldest child, middle child, and the only boy in the Loud family, at the age of 11. His most peaceful habit is reading comics, manga and novels in his room. He often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his ten sisters, and other things he's doing. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings. Personality Lincoln is an enthusiastic and charismatic boy. Although in some occasions, he can be selfish. Lincoln is a good-hearted boy, who is always looking for fun. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy, and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a child his age. His favorite music band is SMOOCH as seen in "For Bros About to Rock". He is known to be "the man with a plan", as he is usually elaborating plans with an specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans rarely succeed because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference. When he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means humiliating himself, as seen in "Making the Case" and in "Sleuth or Consequences". He tries to make friends with other boys but they do not care about him as much as Clyde, his only friend. He really feels bad of being an outcast so he tries to be like the others. He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or something goes wrong. Also he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "Butterfly Effect", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "Making the Case". Something that Lincoln has showed is that he is a multi-faceted boy. By living with ten sisters with a different personality each one, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them and help them with their activities without a problem. He acts as the "Jack of All Trades" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress, and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, and catching Lynn's Football in "Project Loud House". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "House Music". The segment "Study Muffin" showed he's a responsible student, has such good grades, and that he doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. Nick Description "As the middle child and the only boy, Lincoln is often used as a lab rat, or fashion show participant. On the plus side, he gets his own room. Even if it is a converted linen closet. To survive in this house, Lincoln always has to have a plan. With 10 sisters and 1 bathroom, he has to!" Appearance Lincoln is a thin boy with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He also has fresh hair on his chest. Mitchell usually dresses in the same outfit as his main series counterpart. His winter outfit consists of a red coat, with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown with boots. He also wear brown ice skates. White hair Lincoln's white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black (yet, her true hair color may be brunette, as her black hair could be dyed)). Leni is quite fond of Lincoln's white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "Chore and Peace" and "Ties That Bind". It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it's not a result of albinism. One popular theory as to why it's white is because of the effects of stress. This, however, is false, as he inherited it from Pop-Pop. Famous reasons Game In the segment "One of the Boys", when Lincoln wishes he had a life with ten brothers, he is sent to an alternate universe of such. When he tries to escape, he ends up in another alternate universe where he is a girl named Linka Loud. When he realizes this, he realizes he's in the wrong dimension and screams, only to wake up and discover the whole adventure was only a dream. Similar to the first alternate dimension, Linka has ten brothers (instead of ten sisters), but in the gender-flipped dimension, they seem to take care deeply of her, like the sisters. She is also the only Loud child to have a longer than four letter name. With Lincoln In the dancing code level ever sinced finishing his covers for Mitchell Castlegrounds, The Loud House's Lincoln Loud decided to meet with his iconic nickelodeon figure live and on screen. It didn't took too long for Mitchell himself to have some fun with a new friend. With Luna In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lincoln and Clyde imagine themselves as the superhero Ace Savvy, and his sidekick One-Eyed Jack respectively. In this version, Lincoln has great detective skills, and maybe super strength and flight. He also wears a suit similar to Ace Savvy's. In the comic, he and Clyde must battle against a giant gas monster, but it proves to be very difficult to harm, so Ace calls a backup with his entire deck, consisting of different heroines (all of them interpreted by Lincoln's sisters). Together, they fight and defeat the gas monster, and save the day. The troop then prepares to fight against a garbage monster. With Luan checking out on the Switch cover Luan was peeking into Mitchell Castlegrounds Nintendo Switch cover speaking for her family including Mitchell's on his 19th anniversary with this convincing message as she jokes around with Mitchell Van Morgan's privacy like she did with her family. Absences Main Article: Character appearances Season 1 *None Season 2 *TBA Trivia *So far, Lincoln is the only character to appear in every segment. **He's also the only character to have dialogue in every segment he appears in. *Since he is the main character of the show, he appears in the title card of every segment. *Segments where Lincoln isn't the main focus: **House Music (Luna) **A Fair to Remember (Lori) **Snow Bored (Lisa) **Baby Steps (Clyde) **Back in Black (Lucy) *His favorite and regular color is orange, the same color of the Nickelodeon logo (channel which broadcasts the series). *Out of all the siblings, Lincoln along with Lori dates someone. *He appears to be ambidextrous, along with Luna and Lola, as he normally uses his right hand, but in "Study Muffin", he uses both his right and left hand to write. *Lincoln often breaks the fourth wall to explain what he is doing, the progress he's on, and what he has learned in the beginning, middle, and/or end, respectively. When he does it, almost every time he says "But in a family as big as mine..." *Besides being the only boy in the family, Lincoln is also the only one whose name is not spelled with four letters (his name has seven). This is not counting the nickname his sisters call him - "Linc", or five because his other nickname - "Linky". *Lincoln is one of four main characters to have freckles. The other three are Luna, Lynn, and Clyde. *Lily and Lincoln are the only siblings who have ever naked on screen. *It is currently unknown why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed that it is not a result of albinism. **However, it is revealed that he got his hair color from Pop-Pop in "Cover Girls", currently the only physical evidence. *He and Lucy are the only siblings whose hair color is neither blonde nor brunette, being white and black respectively. *Lincoln, along with Lynn are the only siblings who sleep in socks. *Lincoln, along with Lola are the only siblings with a cowlick. *Lincoln, Luan, Lori, and Lynn are only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *He is the quietest of the Loud siblings, along with Lucy. *Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. **In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, with five of whom were daughters. *In "For Bros About to Rock", his first concert was the first concert that Luna did not ruin. She almost did when they were in line to get tickets, but she made up for it, and gave him an unforgettable time. *Lincoln has a crush on Cristina, as seen in "Making the Case". **However, since he now appears to be secretly dating Ronnie Anne as of "Save the Date," it is possible that he is over his crush on Cristina, or he and Cristina are just friends. *Lincoln's ideal superpower is to have one of each. *Lincoln's stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun is modeled after his original design, when the show was originally about a family of rabbits. *During production, Lincoln was the last one of the children to be named. *A lookalike of him appeared on a billboard in the Disney XD series Star VS. The Forces of Evil. *Lincoln's shown to be quite strong, despite his small stature. He's strong enough to lift Lisa with one arm in "Changing the Baby", lift Lola with no effort in "Toads and Tiaras", and carry Lynn for short time in "Linc or Swim". *When Lincoln turns his head, the strands in his hair never turn with his head, instead they stay in the same spot. *His Polish name is Hieronim (Jerome), with the nickname "Hirek". *Lincoln's Serbian dubber Marijana Živanović also dubs Luan. *So far, Lincoln is the only character to change voice actors. This is due to puberty on the part of his original voice actor. **Lincoln has had 3 voice actors: Sean Ryan Fox, Grant Palmer, and Collin Dean. ***Lincoln is also dubbed by a young kid in the Latin American, Polish, Hebrew, and Hungarian dubs. *He is the first child to kiss someone onscreen. Others are Lucy and Lori. *A running gag is of Lincoln needing to think of shorter names for his operations. *Lincoln's favorite food is pizza according to his Instagram Q&A, but in his "Ask Lincoln" segment, he says it's grilled cheese with grape jelly, so it's possible he has two favorites. *Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear. *Lincoln is one of 3 siblings who caused a blackout. He caused one in "Left in the Dark", while the other two are Leni and Luna in "Overnight Success" and "A Tattler's Tale" respectively. *According to Lincoln's "Ask Lincoln" segment on Instagram: **He has been wondering why his hair is white, and there have been rumors about such. **The best advice he ever received is to always have a plan. **His favorite food is grilled cheese with grape jelly. **His favorite animal is Lana, even though she's a human but acts like an animal. **The best thing of having 10 sisters is that they'll always have your back. **If he could go to any place in the world, he would go to the moon. **His and Ronnie Anne's relationship is complicated; in his words, "I like her as a friend, and yes, she's a girl, but as far as she's concerned, the sloppy joe down my pants says she's not my girlfriend or otherwise." **He can't remember a time where he didn't have Bun-Bun in his life. **SMOOCH is his current favorite band, but he also likes some of Luna's mix-tapes. **He and Clyde met by bumping into each other while dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. References es:Lincoln Loud pt-br:Lincoln Loud External Links Category:Heroes Category:African Americans Category:Mitchell Castlegrounds characters Category:Mitchell's counterparts